Memories
by KyousRin
Summary: Tai moves back home after leaving when he was 5 and he returns to find that the one he loved dosn't even remember his name! Taito. BoyXBoy don't like don't read simple as that.


OH! one shot yay.. ok so im taking a break from anime high! so what dont judge me! im just..out of ideas..sorta anyway i got this great idea for a story and well yeah and you know its souded better in my head but its still awsome or so i think. um anyway enjoy and reviewers get Pocky! Forget the damn cookies!

And no i do not own digimon and if i did well we shouldent talk about that muhahaha!

* * *

Tai's POV

I looked out my car window we are going to our new house my parents and I.

I see all the familiar sites I'm squirming in my seat, I see your 5 year old face in my mind, 10 years. has it really been that long, Matt.

We pull up its a few kilometers from the house we lived in when I was 5 but the place hasn't changed, not here anyway.

The rolling hills and the farm lands. I see the river where we used to play and it brings a smile to my face I wonder if your still here I wonder if, you forgot me. I shake my head riding it of those upserd thoughts there's no way you could have, right?

"Tai come on help us get this stuff in the house!" my dad yells from the moving truck holding a box it looked heavy I sigh and walk over and grab something it turned out really heavy and I almost dropped it, but one of the moving men caught it. "careful kid, here take this box" he said and handed me a box labeled stuffed animals. What! I'm not that weak and plus this is my sisters stuff.

Hey wait were is she anyway? I decide to take the box and get a heavier one the next time.

I walk into the empty house and scan the room it pretty nice I walk into the living room and there's Kari sitting on the couch they just brought in a few minutes ago sipping on a soda! "Hey come help!" I yell at her setting down my box she looks back at me lazily "but I'm tired. and, my hand hurts" she says I roll my eyes, liar. "whatever, just find something useful to do instead of sitting or ill go tell dad your goofing off" I say and walk back out side to get a another box.

We had everything in and most of the important stuff put away by 6 pm we got here at 9am! ugg, I'm tired I flop down on the couch with a heaving sigh and my eyes shut close.

I must have fell asleep because now I'm by the old river and I'm 5 wow flash back dream. anyway.

'_I see a fish jump out of the water and I stare in awe "Matt Matt look did you see it!" I yell excitedly he smiles and nods " hey Tai," he says in a low voice "yeah?" I say looking at him, he looks sad. "why are you leavening?" I stand and think a moment "my dad said it's because of his job" I say "oh" was all he said then he fell silent he sat down near the river. "we wont see each other again will we?" he finally says I shake my head "no matt. I believe we will but maybe not for along time." he smiled then and took my hand "come on Tai there probably looking for you." I nod and he drags me to my house all our stuff is packed in the truck and car, and there ready to go. "oh there you are Tai" my mom says holing my sister "get in the car please." she told me then walked back into the house probably to get something Matt still holding my hand looked at me pleadingly as if to say don't leave I wont make it with out you. I know its hard and I smile to show him its all right " Matt ill be back I know it, just wait" he nods and lets go of my hand slowly "Tai. i wont forget you. i promise" I smile "me too." I walk to the car and get in Matt is still standing there looking lost and he probably is._

_My mom buckles my sister in and my dad starts the car we start to drive away I looked at Matt one more time and tears are running down his face and then he looks at me and seams to make a decision in his head and runs after the car and yells something I do not hear and he gets a little closer and has screaming my name. TAI, TAI, TAIIIII!_"

I woke up with a start and Keri is standing over me with a concerned face "Tai. are you all right?" I nod and wipe the sweet off my brow "you sure that looked like some nightmare" she says "yeah I'm alright why did you wake me up anyway?" I ask "uh because its time for school silly she says and I notice she's in a uniform "oh well I guess ill get ready "hury up! or you'll be late were leaving in 20 minutes!" "Ok" I yell back and proceed to get ready.

Komori High huh? I sigh and walk in I find my shoe locker and change my shoes. And I head of to the office and announce that I'm here they call the homeroom teacher and she smiles and briefly tells me about the school the bell rings then and I see kids scramble to there classes we stop at 1-C my new classroom. she tells me to wait outside so I stand beside the door and wait for my introduction "class we have a new transfer student today" she says and I hear them all chatter excitedly I hear a girl say that she hopes I'm cute hmm am I cute dude I'm not cute I'm sexy! Tehe sexy. His name is Taichi Yagami please come in Yagami-san." she says and I open the door and I swear all the girls fainted or blushed I smirked I told you I was sexy! "Please to meet you I'm Taichi Yagami and I hope I can get to know you all." I say with a bow "Thank you Yagami, um there's a seat there behind Yamato" she said.

Yamato? my heart skipped a beat. Matt. I walk quietly to my seat Matt looks uninterested in me I stare at him confused hmm maybe he didn't really look at me just glanced well ill talk to him next period. I sit in my seat and listen to the teacher talk talk talk, finally the bell rings. yes! Wait no!! I'm bombarded my girls! "Hi I'm Kimi" "no! Hi I'm Hana nice to-" " don't mind them I'm kiar-" "hey! I was here first!" "no you weren't I was!" shut up both of you!" ahh!! Matts walking away!! I shove the girls away and run after him I catch up and pat him on the back lightly he looks at me annoyed "hi" he says "uh hi so you know who I am?" I ask nervously "hmm.." he looks at me with an uninterested stare "your the new kid right?" my jaw drops and I swear tears where going to burst from my eyes he doesn't remember!! how the hell does he not remember!! "uh, yeah that's right" I say with a smile "nice to meet you I'm Yamato Ishida" ok now I'm firkin hurt I stop my head down I can hold back anymore I need to lay down think, something gahh! How can this be he doesn't remember me!! I fall to my knees and my hands clinch into fists and tears fall silently on them people are staring now but I don't care let them do what they want "hey hey! What the hell are you crying for!" mat says and leans down to my level I want to punch him so hard that son of a bitch!

Jerk! how dare he forget me he broke his promise! He said he wouldn't forget.. I look up at him he is so beautiful the same as ever I could have drowned in his ocean eyes "i..you..you..Basterd!" I yell and punch him in the face he falls over in pain and shock I stand up slowly wiping my eyes.

Man did punching him fell good "what the hell did I do!" he yelled "you forgot me you bastard!" I scream my voice cracking he looks at me confused hot fresh tears threaten my eyes "you really are a jerk Matt." I said and walked away not caring anymore.

* * *

Matt's POV

Did he did he just call me Matt? But only that kid called me that how does he know that name? wait what was that kids name anyway? Uh Kai no Sai? nope umm damn! wait um Tai?? My eyes widen with realization TAI! How the hell could I have forgotten! I feel so stupid I hope it's not to late to remember damn he must be so pissed well I guess he is he punched me really hard.

I ran down the hall looking franticly for him man how I wished he'd return every day I hoped I whished I guess I gave up after a while because I just shut him out of my mind not wanting to remember those things that made me cry that made me so angry I blocked it out every thing but not anymore now I want to remember I want to be with him again my best friend the one I was never supposed to forget I turned a corner he wasn't there I leaned on the wall panting man I ran fast I'm not used to so much exercise I usually sit and play my guitar all day.

Just then hear crying its coming from the boys' bathroom Bingo! I walk in making sure my presence is known the crying stops.

"you're a crybaby you know that?" I say standing out side the stall "well your a bastard!" he spat back "I know I'm sorry" I say remorsefully he didn't say anything for awhile you are?" he asks finally "yes you dobe!" "so you still don't remember me do you?' he asks sadly.

I sigh "no." I start and I hear him take in a sharp breath "your wrong I didn't forget you I just blocked you out which led to my forgetting you it was painful to think of you all these years thinking that you would never come Back"

Tai opened the door slowly and looked at me his eyes where red and puffy "I never forgot you" he said "not for a second" I smiled I knew there was a reason that I all ways remembered him with pain he was so cute and I.. I loved him.

* * *

Tai's POV

Matt remembered! I can't believe it maybe that punch jogged his stupid brain but I don't care were together again that's all that matters because I, I, I..Love him.

* * *

Regular POV

Matt smiled and so did Tai "your still a jerk" Tai said Matt laughed "I know but, I hope this will make it all worth while" he said and he place a small lingering kiss upon his lips Tai stared at him with shock "you..just." Tai said and touched his lips Matt laughed at him "did you like it?" Matt tasked Tai nodded "good now come on lets get back to class and we can go remember old memories and maybe." he said and kissed Tai again this time harder Tai kissed back and his hands slipped behind Matt's back pulling him closer Matt smiled and he ran his tongue along Tai's bottom lip he responded and opened his mouth Matt's tongue battled with Tai's and Matt grabbed a handful of Tai's big fluffy brown hair and pulled him even closer to him teeth clashed and tongues battled soon they broke for air there foreheads resting together both of them panting. "and maybe we could also make some new ones" Matt finished Tai nodded and they both pulled apart Tai went to the sink and washed his face "come on slow poke" Matt said and took Tai's hand and dragged him out of the bathroom "hey Matt?" "Hmm??" "What did you yell to me that day when I left and you where running after the car?" Tai asked.

Matt smiled "now wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

Oh my gosh! I almost forgot to add something at the end hmm uhh...

Kiba: haveing trouble?

Me: OH!! kiba!! (glomp) what are you doing here this is a digimon fic?

Kiba: well sence you where takeing a break from anime high i figured I would to.

Me: oh I see well then. uh..

Kiba: ok shes stund by my sexyness so ill talk for her.

Me: IM not stuned! (blush) your not even hot!

Kiba: really now??

Me: yes .

Kiba: hehe ill have to show her otherwise so uh click the button down there k? come on Ryn.

Me: but I dont wanna (kiba takes of shirt) um well ok maybe I do now Byes!!

Ps: sorry for the randomness I just love kiba XD.


End file.
